


ooh la love, i've fallen in love

by MoreHeartLessAttack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith loves Lance so much, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Songfic, Worried Lance (Voltron), even tho pidge is only mentioned for like a second, getting together fic, i treat them with care, it's so sweet i'm crying, no one knows lance better than him, nowhere near graphic, of course the ending is happy, other team members are briefly mentioned, sex is implied and very mild, these are my babies, watch keith fall in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHeartLessAttack/pseuds/MoreHeartLessAttack
Summary: "Keith doesn’t know how to stop this from growing, how to go back to seeing Lance as a frenemy and nothing more, how to stop himself from falling into the breathtakingly gorgeous void he’s somehow suddenly standing on the precipice of....but sometimes Keith thinks that, maybe, if he did let himself tumble headfirst, that wouldn’t be so bad – because, honestly?He really, really wants to."(AKA: Keith falls in love with Lance, one sentence at a time.)





	ooh la love, i've fallen in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, VLD fandom! Long time writer, first time VLD writer. I started watching a couple weeks ago bc i love Brooklyn Nine Nine and some other b99 fans suggested voltron to me, and i needed something new to watch. 
> 
> let me tell you guys right now that i don't understand how anyone could think any other endgame besides klance could fit for lance. it's like they're SETTING UP for klance in s8. or i'm completely misreading that and klance will never be a thing. Guess we'll find out!
> 
> This is a songfic (i know those are really out of style but i love them tbh) to [I Would Do Anything For You by Foster the People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6kE12_Itko). I vouch for this song to be the canon klance theme. It is truly the perfect match.
> 
> The whole one-sentence thing is a weird format, but I saw somebody use it on a Star Trek fic like years ago and I've always thought it was neat, so I thought I'd try it. I'm sorry for inflicting my experiments on y'all but tbh i don't think it turned out nearly as bad as i thought it would. i'm actually pretty happy with this fic.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, I hope you guys manage to enjoy my weird mess of a klance get together fic.

_never wanna stand up for myself_

_never wanna get in the way, i said it_

_i don’t know what the plan is_

_but you can share with me_

 

_cause i’ll be listening here_

_to everything you say, i won’t turn away_

_and i listen, open up my heart_

_and i must say that i love you, so…_

* * *

Keith is not one for crushes – never has been – but if there’s another name for the way his chest hurts and his head feels light every time Lance smiles, he certainly isn’t aware of it.

* * *

Lance also knows how to dig into Keith’s skin, press all the wrong buttons, and burn away any fragile, gentle feelings Keith might have for him; affection can so easily become a pile of smoldering ash under white-hot flames of rage.

* * *

Keith’s fury does not last long.

* * *

The fire is quenched when Lance takes a hit for him in the midst of battle, earning a damaged lion and a concussion for his efforts.

* * *

The affection blooms back brighter and bolder than ever at the sight of Lance sleeping off his not-cryopod-worthy injury in an infirmary bed, chest rising and falling with every soft breath, peace smoothed over his face.

* * *

His face, so kind and gentle, so full of life and light, that Keith would like nothing more than to cradle that soft brown skin and call it his own.

* * *

Keith doesn’t know how to stop this from growing, how to go back to seeing Lance as a frenemy and nothing more, how to stop himself from falling into the breathtakingly gorgeous void he’s somehow suddenly standing on the precipice of.

* * *

...but sometimes Keith thinks that, maybe, if he did let himself tumble headfirst, that wouldn’t be so bad – because, honestly?

* * *

He really, really wants to.

* * *

(So he does.)

* * *

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than ever before_

 

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than i’ve ever known_

* * *

It turns out Lance can be fire, too, when he wants to be.

* * *

Lance’s fire is not the same, not as simple as Keith’s; and Keith has to watch as Lance tries to direct the flames toward everyone else but ends up only hurting himself.

* * *

Time stops for a moment and Keith struggles to find the next breath when Shiro confides that he thinks maybe that was Lance’s intention all along.

* * *

Hunk confirms their theory, and Keith can’t help it (because apparently it’s a contagion on this team) – he gets angry.

* * *

He is angry at Lance for wielding a false flame and pretending he wanted to burn them, falsely believing that would make them not mind as much when he burned himself.

* * *

He is angry at Hunk for waiting until Lance was at risk to tell them that oh, yeah, sometimes Lance falls into these habits of pushing everyone away and crying alone in the dead of night.

* * *

But mostly Keith is angry at himself, because for all the time he has spent watching Lance when nobody else was looking, he somehow, inexplicably, managed to miss this.

* * *

Keith times it just right so that Lance’s fire is lashing him like he knew it would, as Lance pounds on his chest and pushes him, cries as he screams, _you have no right, who do you think you are, just leave me alone._

* * *

He catches Lance in a moment when the fake fires have been extinguished by a secret stash of tears, and ends up igniting a real one instead.

* * *

(What Keith never says out loud is that he will take Lance’s anger any day, any time, so long as it means there will be none left for Lance to turn on himself.)

* * *

Lance’s fire does not burn up the fragile blossom Keith has been harboring deep in his chest, nor is it drowned when he slumps against Keith, holds on for dear life, and bawls his body dry.

* * *

The fire is sunlight, and the flood, a watering can.

* * *

It grows.

* * *

It seems incapable of doing anything else.

* * *

_every day is a battle i face_

_strange life i live, but it’s what you’ve decided_

_i’ll give it all into your hands_

_do what you will with me, and, oh_

 

_i’ll smile when you speak_

_remember those times i was hoping for something_

_and shaking my head from all i have done_

_but you never left me_

* * *

Lance starts to feel okay again, slowly but surely.

* * *

He makes a stupid joke over the comms and Keith honest-to-God _laughs_ , because if he doesn’t, he’ll probably cry.

* * *

Some nights, Keith stays awake until he thinks Lance is asleep in the room beside his – just to be sure.

* * *

Some nights, Lance seeks him, hunched over with his arms crossed and shuffling his feet in embarrassment in the doorway of Keith’s room.

* * *

They sit side by side on the floor, not making eye contact because that just makes it so much more difficult for the both of them, and Keith listens.

* * *

One night, they shake up the status quo and it is Lance who listens, quiet for the first time in his life, one hand on Keith’s shoulder in silent support.

* * *

Sometimes Keith’s hand lingers too long after a friendly pat on the back.

* * *

If that bothers Lance, he certainly never says so.

* * *

Shiro comments to Keith one day how nice it is that he and Lance are finally getting along, and Keith is inclined to agree.

* * *

As he gets up from the floor to turn in for a hopefully refreshing night of sleep, Lance unthinkingly slips in a _love you_ right after the _goodnight_ , and freezes in terror.

* * *

Keith doesn’t waver for a second, looking Lance right in the eye as he returns: _love you, too._

* * *

Lance grabs Keith’s hand under the breakfast table and squeezes tight.

* * *

The petals are in full bloom.

* * *

The roots have never been stronger.

* * *

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than ever before_

 

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than i’ve ever known_

* * *

The castle is silent but for the white noise of the engines humming beneath them, so Keith makes sure to be quiet when he sneaks into Lance’s room at half past midnight.

* * *

Keith didn’t find his own quip all that funny, but Lance is shaking with laughter where he’s curled against Keith’s side, hand over his mouth to stifle the noise.

* * *

Lance is beautiful when he laughs.

* * *

He is even more beautiful, twenty minutes later, when he pants and moans, fingers grappling desperately for traction against Keith’s bare shoulder blades.

* * *

He is most beautiful when his back is arched, his muscles are tense and quaking, and he has to throw his head to the side at the last second to muffle a strangled cry of Keith’s name into the pillows.

* * *

Keith bites down hard at the junction between Lance’s neck and collarbone to keep his own shout at bay, then murmurs an apology a few moments later, pressing a sweet kiss to the bruise.

* * *

Lance is giving him a dopey, warm smile as he whispers _I love you_ against Keith’s lips, but his eyes are tired.

* * *

Keith returns the sentiment before tucking the blanket and Lance against himself, ordering his fellow paladin to sleep.

* * *

Keith revels in Lance’s warm, limp bodyweight against his own, soft breaths puffed against his neck in slow rhythm.

* * *

Falling asleep with another person in such close proximity is new and weird but in the absolute best way.

* * *

But Keith does need to retract a statement he made before – though Lance is beyond gorgeous when he comes, those are not his most beautiful moments.

* * *

Lance is most beautiful when Keith tells him he loves him, and his smile dazzles and his eyes sparkle with hope and giddy disbelief.

* * *

Lance is most beautiful when he feels loved.

* * *

Keith wants to make him look that way every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

The small bushel of flowers in Keith’s chest is not a small bushel anymore.

* * *

It is a garden.

* * *

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than ever before_

 

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than i’ve ever known_

 

_give it up for you_

_i would give it up for you_

 

_i would give it up for you_

_i’d do anything for you_

* * *

This was supposed to be a simple mission.

* * *

Keith was not supposed to end up stranded in an alien jungle with a wrecked lion and a gaping (and incredibly _painful_ ) wound in his side.

* * *

But then again, Lance wasn’t supposed to willingly crash-land his own perfectly functioning lion just to come after him, either.

* * *

(That’s exactly what Lance does, though.)

* * *

There is a deafening roar of sound as another lion crashes through first the planet’s atmosphere and then through the trees, too far away and moving too quickly to tell the color.

* * *

Keith, half-conscious, slumped against a tree with heat and agony radiating from his side, feels terror grip him.

* * *

What if that was Lance?

* * *

The comms are down, and for all he knows, Lance might now be alone and injured just like he is, without any way of calling for help.

* * *

What if they both die like this, a mere few miles away from one another, alone and in pain?

* * *

Keith drifts.

* * *

He wasn’t this tired before his lion went down, but now he’s completely exhausted.

* * *

He’s fighting to stay awake (alive) and fears he may be failing (dying).

* * *

He hopes against all hope that Lance understands how loved he is – and that Lance knows _Keith_ knows how much Lance loves _him_ – and then he sleeps.

* * *

He is startled awake by hands on his shoulders, shaking him, and a panicked voice calling his name.

* * *

Lance is on his knees, face-to-face with Keith, looking terrified and tearful as he asks, _Keith, can you hear me?_

* * *

A tsunami of emotions roll through Keith, too many and too messy to decipher, and he knows the right thing to do would be to assuage his lover’s fears but Keith is scared, too, and the words that he end up croaking out are, _Lance...’re you...hurt?_

* * *

Lance coughs out a strangled, watery laugh and says _no, you’re the hurt one, dumbass_ , as he so very gently pulls Keith closer to himself.

* * *

Keith lets his head rest against Lance’s chest, and considers the sound of his heartbeat a luxury.

* * *

Lance, as it turns out, _was_ mildly hurt, but Keith does not find out as much until he stumbles out of a cryopod three days later and into the arms of a scratched and bruised Lance.

* * *

Keith is exhausted, and judging by the shadows on Lance’s face, he hadn’t taken very good care of himself while Keith was under.

* * *

They call it an early night.

* * *

Keith is nearly asleep when Lance breaks the news that their secret relationship isn’t much of a secret anymore.

* * *

 _I was holding you in my arms and crying,_ Lance winces, a deep blush coloring his cheekbones, _and I think I called you babe, so, yeah...sorry._

* * *

Keith only huffs softly in laughter, presses a kiss to Lance’s blush, and asks, _did Pidge lose her shit?_

* * *

Lance beams; _yeah, I think Hunk lost a bet and owes her something now – pretty sure she called it._

* * *

Keith never thought he’d find Lance’s ceaseless chatter to be anything but annoying, let alone comforting enough that he could drift into a content sleep listening to him ramble...and yet, here they are.

* * *

As he falls asleep, Keith makes a realization, suddenly struck with the idea that this – this is the final piece to a puzzle he has been putting together, the centerpiece to the internal garden he’s been nurturing.

* * *

It’s the realization that Lance has a garden for him, too.

* * *

It’s been there, growing together with his, all along.

* * *

Fire cannot destroy them, nor ice freeze or water drown them.

* * *

They are unbreakable.

* * *

They are one.

* * *

_  
ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than ever before_

 

_ooh la love, i’ve fallen in love_

_and it’s better this time_

_than i’ve ever known_

 

_i...have...fall...en…in love_

 

_i...have...fall...en...in love_

* * *

 

 


End file.
